The invention disclosed herein pertains to a neon sign that provides for easy exchangeability of the neon tubing that is configured to display verbal and/or artistic information without the need to return the sign to the manufacturer for the purposes of exchange.
Historically, neon signs are custom made and remain in their original form for their entire life. A customer will buy a sign base or frame to which is mounted one or more power sources such as step-up transformers or electronic power supplies for energizing the tubing that is mounted to the base. If the neon tubing configurations that are formed to create a verbal or artistic effect become anachronistic or obsolete or if the gas in the tube begins to fade or flicker, it is often the case that the sign must be sent back to the manufacturer or a service person must be called to repair or change it.
Relatively small neon signs designed for indoor use are often placed at the point-of-sale of goods or services to create an effect or impression that is appropriate for some contemporary purpose but is at risk of becoming obsolete before the physical life of the sign has ended. For example, there are occasions were a business would like to replace the neon tubing in a sign and, in particular, the information or artistry it conveys because the original purpose of the sign has disappeared. One example would be where the sign naming or showing the shape of a new product is expressed by neon tubing. After the product is introduced and promoted adequately, the merchant or vendor may want to substitute the name of another product or a new brand name written by neon tubing. Some signs used at the point-of-sale may use neon tubing configured to create information of current but transitory interest to an event such as "Super Bowl" or "Olympics" in connection with a brand name to create a pleasing impression and natural association of a product with the event. When the event has occurred the sign owner may desire to replace the tubing to define a more contemporaneous scene.
The word neon tubing is used herein as a generic term which includes within its scope tubing containing other substances that can be excited to luminesce such as other inert gases and vaporized metals such as mercury and sodium.